


Hell in a Hand Basket

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, DO NOT COPY OR MOVE MY WORK TO ANOTHER SITE, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Sonny's Home For Boys (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Sam's world turned inside out a few days before his tenth birthday and completely disintegrated before he turned twelve.
Relationships: Sam Campbell & Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> This story was one of several that I had to write because it just wouldn't leave me alone. I love the idea of Sonny having a bigger role in Dean's life and often wondered what would have happened if Sammy had also been one of his 'boys'. My muse jumped all over that shit and ran amok within my head until I gave in and penned this tale. 
> 
> As usual, I screw it up...attempt to find the oops....create new ones and generally wreak havoc. So, business as usual.
> 
> Throw out happiness, random unicorns and kindness into the universe......we desperately need it right now. Stay safe peeps.
> 
> Happy Reading.....
> 
> KRK
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

***Please bear with me......its written this way for a reason....ty***

Chapter One

**_Then_ **

Sam Campbell hadn't had a clue that his life was about to turn topsy turvy. The nine year old was just your typical kid. He was the co-captain of his soccer team, loved school and had more friends then he knew what to do with. The shaggy haired, hazel eyed boy was an honor student and a reminder to teachers why they love their jobs, the boy was a delight to have in class. He lived in a modest house in an upper middle class neighborhood, with a work from home mom and an accountant father. The only thing that he wished he had was a sibling, other then that, his life was fantastic. The youngster lived within the happiness bubble that a comfortable life can afford to give.

All of that changed in late April. Sam was spending the night over the neighbor's house with his best friend, Andy, while his parents attended a work related party for his father's company. They were going into the city and planned to spend a few nights in the hotel after the event was over. Sam and Andy had been excited to spend Friday and Saturday together. His parents said they would pick him up on Sunday afternoon. This was a huge deal to the nearly ten year old boy. His birthday was the following weekend and his folks had a sleepover party planned. That meant he got to hang out with Andy two weekends in a row with no curfew!

The boys walked home from the bus stop together Friday after school and went directly to Andy's house. Sam's parents had left that afternoon in order to check into the hotel in Center City. They had both been home this morning to see him off to school before dropping his sleeping bag and small overnight bag at Andy's house. The boys were super excited to have an entire weekend to hang out and play. They had become instant friends way back in first grade when Andy's parents had bought the house next door. Sam had run over as soon as he had seen the new boy and announced that they were going to be friends for life. After that they were always together. The boys had bonded instantly over the fact that they both played the same sport--soccer, loved Mario brothers games, and were the only child in their respective families. Shorty after joining the neighborhood, the two families became very close. You see, their parents had also formed a close friendship which was why Sam was allowed to spend the weekend at Andy's instead of going to his aunt's house two town's over. She was old and didn't like for him to 'make noise'--even if all he was doing was reading.

The weekend was filled with games, movies and running around with their mutual friends. On Saturday afternoon, the boys had a soccer game that Andy's folks drove them to, screamed themselves horse while they played before taking the boys out to dinner after the game. Andy and Sam had teamed up to score two out of their teams three goals to help win the game. Sunday found the boys at the local park with their friends. They spent the entire afternoon under the watchful eyes of the park momma's playing catch or climbing all over the playground equipment. Breaks in play were called for ice cream or water; otherwise, the kids happily enjoyed the late spring sun with this weekend's group of volunteer moms watching over them.

Sam was sure his parents would be home by the time they returned from the park. He had been surprised to discover that his parent's car wasn't in front of their house when they were being dropped off by Mrs. Hendricks before she took her own children home. Instead there were two cars parked in between his and Andy's houses. One was a police car, the other was a dark sedan.

Mrs. Hendricks made all the children stay in the car while she checked in with Andy's parents. She wasn't being nosy, she just didn't want to allow the boys to witness anything just in case the police were investigated a crime at the home. After a few minutes, she returned to the car with tears glistening in her eyes and walked the boys to the door. She then knelt down to give Sam a bone crushing hug. He liked Mrs. Hendricks a lot, she always baked fresh cookies for snacks when she had park momma duty but she never hugged anyone unless someone got hurt. It had him worried, so he asked her if she was okay. She just brushed his bangs out of his eyes and whispered how sorry she was and that she would come by tomorrow to check on him before she hurried out the door.

Inside the house, Andy's mom led him over to the couch after telling Andy to go up to his room and that Sam would be up soon. In the front living room, Sam was greeted by two uniformed officers, a lady in a wrinkled pant suit and another man who looked liked he had swallowed a fly. Andy's parents sat on either side of him as the man in the grey suit explained that there had been an accident and that his parents hadn't survived. Then the lady sat across from him and introduced herself as someone from Child Protective Services, Mrs. Hale. She told Sam how he needed to pack some things from his house and leave with her. He didn't want to go, he wanted his mom and dad. The adults all started to talk over each other while he sat there in shock. Words floated around him but none of it made any sense. Sam didn't understand what it all meant or what would happen to him now that his parents weren't coming back.

In the end, Andy's dad made a few phone calls and it was decided that he would stay at their house until Sam's extended family members could be contacted to see who was willing to take responsibility for him. Andy's mom picked up the small, nearly ten year old boy and carried him upstairs to her son's room. Andy had bunk beds and now the bottom bed was going to belong to Sam until he had to leave for some other relatives house. He had been offered his own room but Sam didn't want to be alone. He loved Andy's parents just like an aunt and uncle but he wanted his parents to show up and tell him it had all been a mistake. He cried himself to sleep that night and many others until things took a turn from bad to worst.

Six months, Andy's parents were able to keep him for six months before Mrs. Hale came back with the police to force them to surrender Sam. The couple had done everything within their power to become the traumatized little boy's legal guardians with the intention of adopting. The judge even called them perfect candidates for adoption but Mrs. Hale refused to place Sam within their care and found legal ways to separate the child from his current home. So in the end, it was ruled that Sam be placed into foster care until a member of his family was willing to take in the ten year old boy. So far, everybody that had been contacted had refused to take the little boy into their home. Nobody could understand why CPS was willing to take the child out of a home that he was welcomed in only to place him in the system. It made no sense but Mrs. Hale knew how to work the system against Andy and his parents.

Sam would spend the next eighteen months in an abusive foster care home. He might have still been there if it hadn't been for a concerned coach along with his teacher making reports to the local police station after CPS refused to do anything. An unscheduled welfare check on the home by the local Sheriff and a deputy found Sam being beaten by an adult male member of the family. The now twelve year old spent three weeks in the hospital recovering from the abuse he had suffered. The doctors then discovered several older signs of various healed injuries on the small boy. Since he had been in the same foster home for the entire duration, the police charged the entire family with the crime before removing the other six foster children from the home. Each child within the home had suffered from some form of abuse too.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Andy's parents had been trying to regain custody of him for the past two years. They were granted custody from a lower court judge only to have it over turned by a higher court judge on an appeal filed by Mrs. Hale. By the time Sam was released from the hospital, all the court maneuverings had happened. Once more, the child was being placed in foster care. Mrs. Hale had managed to once again interfere in the process and purposely blocked Sam from going to a loving home. Instead the hurt, overly quiet small boy was placed into a boys home for wayward teenagers.

Sonny never turned down an opportunity to take in a teenager into his home as long as there was an open bed. At the moment he had his hands full with twelve juvenile delinquents but there was no way he was going to refuse to take in the small frightened injured boy when the Sheriff showed up at his door. Sonny had a surprisingly good relationship with the local police considering his own history.

Sheriff Brown had answered the call that day himself and had rescued Sam from the foster home. The man had kept tabs on him while he was in the hospital. He had a soft spot for the boy and knew him from his own son's soccer team. The boy was soft-spoken, polite and kind. Brown has no idea how the kid could still find it to be so kindhearted when the world had fucked him over. He knew Sonny's was full, but the only other option was another unpredictable foster care home. Brown hadn't liked the bitch from CPS that insisted on placing Sam in the already over full house. It only took one look at that battered boys face to know that there was no way he wasn't going to let that happen. The sheriff had pulled rank, called up the mayor and got permission to take the youngster to Sonny's. So, that was how Sam Campbell found himself living at Sonny's home for wayward boys. It was also where his ill fortune was about to change.


	2. Now

Chapter Two

**_Now_ **

Sonny really had no idea where he was going to place the hurt boy. He didn't want to put him out in the bunk room with the other boys but that left him with few options. There was the fact that the boy appeared to be about six but was actually twelve. He was small for his age and looked to be severely underweight. Sheriff Brown had brought the boy with only the clothes on his back and the file from the hospital. Anything else the kid might own was still in the foster house that was currently shut down as a crime scene, even though its been nearly a month since the children had been removed and the family arrested. The Crime Scene Investigation unit was still processing the house for evidence. Sonny had been applauded to discover that the couples twenty year old son had been the one beating Sam because he hadn't liked how 'pretty' the boy looked. When Brown had found them, it appeared that the man had been about to shave the beaten boys head. The Sheriff hadn't hesitated to shoot the twenty year old in the knee to get him away from the injured child.

But none of that solved his current problem. Where to put young Sam. He might have to use the only other private room at his home. He'd hate to do that to Dean. The kid had worked really hard over the past six weeks to earn the use of the room but moving the sixteen year old in there had freed up a bed in the bunk room to take in Steven last month. He had grown to trust Dean and if he had to, he could let the teen bunk out in the hand's house with the men who worked the farm all year round but he couldn't put the battered twelve year old out there with them. The cowhand's deserved their down time and they would have to behave with such a small boy in their home. Dean, on the other hand, got along well with men in the bunk house. The kid had worked hard to earn their respect and trust.

With his decision made, Sonny showed Sam where he would be sleeping. He had to help the boy up the stairs because he still had a boot cast on his left foot and a soft cast on his right hand. He gave the kid the nickel tour before leaving him to rest on the queen size bed in Dean's former room. He would have to remember to explain the situation to the teenager after the boys returned from school.

_Two hours later_

Dean and the rest of the boys were dropped off at the end of the driveway for the long walk up to the house. Their driver was suppose to drive them up to the house but the nasty old bastard refused to do so, even though Sonny had a huge circular driveway in front of the house so the full sized school bus didn't have to turn around. The lazy bastard's only stop was the half way house and he couldn't even do it correctly.

The boys had started grumbling about their stupid bus driver about half way up the mile and half hike to the house when the rain had started to come down in buckets. Dean was looking forward to dry clothes and the privacy of his own room. He'd been really surprised when Sonny had announced that he was giving the room to him. Lucas had assumed that the private suite would be his when Sonny told them they were expecting a new boy in a few days. Lucas had been nasty before the announcement and damn near intolerable after. Dean was constantly reminding the bastard to leave the younger boys alone when Sonny or one of the workers wasn't around to do it.

Everyone was completely drenched by the time they had the house in sight. On school nights, they were expected to do their chores, homework and follow the bathroom schedule for bathing. Dean was so happy he now had his own bathroom to use. The only other room with it's own bathroom was Sonny's. The room he was using belonged to Sonny's mother when she had been alive and the only time it gets used now a days is when the house is full. Dean makes his way inside and up the stairs before anyone can stop him. He walks into his room, stripes out of his damp clothes and heads into the bathroom for a nice hot shower before the other boys use any of the water.

After fifteen minutes the water pressure changes, which tells him that there is someone in the adjourning bathroom in the hallway using the shower. Dean knows his time is up early, so finishes rinsing off before jumping out and shutting down only the cold tap. He knows Lucas has bullied his way into using the shower first because Dean still had five minutes left to use the water. He's rewarded for his efforts when he hears Lucas cursing as he's pelted with ice cold water. He waited until his timer went off before closing the wide open hot water tap. One of the things Dean had learned quickly was that his bathroom had a direct line to the hot water tank and that the hallway bathroom used to be a powder room without a shower when the house had been originally built. Sonny had told him that he had changed the house around years ago and that his bathroom had originally been the bath--literally only a tub---room with a separate room for the toilet and sink before the remodel.

The teen was snickering as he walked into his room to get dressed in some dry clothes before he had to go down to help make dinner and do his homework. He had discovered that he was a really good cook and often the other boys traded chores with him so that they didn't have to eat under cooked or nasty tasting food; even Lucas reluctantly swapped with him because he was the worst cook out of all of them. He was so lost within his own head that he didn't notice the small boy sleeping on his bed at first. In fact he might have missed him totally if the kid hadn't cried out in his sleep before whimpering in pain.

_What the fuck??_

When he looked around the room, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. His clothes were on the chair, school stuff by the desk, bed messy because he didn't make it this morning. Wait a minute, he did make his bed. Sonny checks everyday before school and issues demerits if you don't keep your bed made and stuff neat. A closer look at the bed yielded an interesting discovery, he was being watched by a pair of frightened sunflower colored slanted eyes under a mop of unruly dark brown hair. The boy was barely a bump under the old heavy blanket. Its no wonder he hadn't seen the kid when he entered the room.

_Fuck, what's a kid doing here?_

"Easy kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt you......I'm Dean and this is my room." he watched as the kids eyes widened in fear. _Double fuck!!! He's still scared._ "Easy Tiger, I promise I won't hurt you." Dean slowly approached the bed. He had managed to get on his boxers and jeans but his shirt lay forgotten on the chair. He sat on the side of the bed to get a better look at the boy. His heart ached when he heard the boy's scared keening.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name, huh? I can't just call you kid." Then he used his most innocent looking smile to try to entice the kid into a sense of security or at least that he was safe. As Dean gets a closer look he can see the faded bruises on the boys face. Someone had hurt the kid and it was pissing him off. Nobody should ever lay a hand on their child. His old man likes to knock him around when he's really drunk and that last time he had fought back. It was why he was here at Sonny's. The motel manager had reported the fight. The cops had arrested his dad and left him here with Sonny. That was about four months ago. His old man has another year or so left on his sentence and Dean hadn't been able to get hold of anyone when he's been lucky enough to get near an unguarded phone.

The small boy was reacting to the non-threatening manner and smile coming from the teenager. While Dean had been thinking about his old man, the boy had moved closer to the teen. Now Dean could clearly see the full extend of the damage done to the kid. His right arm had a soft cast and his left foot was enclosed in one of those walking casts. The teen was taking in all of this information when he found himself with an armful of scared little boy. Dean didn't think twice about returning the trust the kid had given him. He wrapped his arms around the tiny, shaking boy in his embrace.

"I'm Sam........Sam Campbell." The boy's voice was barely audible but Dean had heard him.

"Hey ya Sammy. Easy......I've got'cha. Not gonna let anyone else hurt you, little brother. I'll keep you safe.....yeah?!?" He didn't know why, be he felt an over powering urge to protect the kid. He hadn't saved Adam from their father's fists but he swore to anyone who would listen that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Sammy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sonny had been outside in the yard helping to gather up the horses from the field once the weather had turned. So he hadn't been in the house to catch Dean to warn him about the change. He hoped the kid took it without giving him too much grief. Sonny hated to move him but Sam was injured and still healing. The elfin boy needed a place to feel safe. When he entered the house he was surprised to find the kitchen empty. He knows that the boys willing give up the cooking duties to Dean. The teen has a knack for making anything taste good. He's willing to ignore the rule infraction in this case because the kid really is a genius in the kitchen.

He walks into the back room to find scattered text books in various states of use all around the tables and chairs. Its not unusual for the boys to leave their stuff around while they perform the weekly chores. Everything will be packed up and put away before the end of the night. The only backpack missing seems to be Dean's. That means the kid is probably upstairs in his room. _Oh, fuck me. Sam._

The boy's guardian takes the stairs two at a time until he reaches the second floor landing. Then he walks the short distance to his mother's former room. He knocks on the door before opening it. He hadn't been invited in but the boys know he only knocks to give fair warning. Sonny opens the door, unsure of what he's about to find. What he sees astonishes him. Sam and Dean are both sound asleep on the bed. Dean has obviously had a shower because his hair is laying flat instead of it's usual spiky mess. No, what had really blown his mind was that Sam was curled up into Dean's left side with the older teens arm wrapped protectively around the young boy. Both of them must have fallen asleep.

Sonny approaches the bed to wake Dean up but when he looks again, the teen is watching him. Sonny notices that he's positioned himself between Sam and any intruders who might come through the door. _He's protecting the boy. Holy fuck. I didn't see that coming._ Sonny was aware of the fact that Dean watched out for some of the more vulnerable boys from the true troublemakers but he hadn't thought he would be this protective of Sam. He glances over to the injured child to see that he's sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Dean. I had wanted to catch you before but I got sidetracked out in the back pasture. I see you met Sam." He waits for Dean to nod before continuing. "He arrived this afternoon. He's a foster care kid but his last home was abusive. Sheriff Brown thought he'd do better here then in another home after the hospital released him. I'm sorry but I have to give him your room."

"NO, I'm not leaving Sammy here. Lucas will go after him. The kids been hurt, and you know Lucas will try to do more damage. That fuckers a psychopath! So, no.....I ain't leaving Sammy."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Dean hasn't shown this kind of empathy to anyone else in the house. Sure, he steps in when the younger kids are getting bullied but never before things start to get out of hand. It appears Sam has awaken some sort of instinct in the teen. Unfortunately, Dean's strong reaction has also awakened the younger boy.

"Please Mr. Sonny......can I stay with De?" wide hazel eyes are practically begging as each whispered word is uttered.

_Oh, slap me with a fucken thick stick......how can I resist those big old puppy eyes._ "Sam, you're just a little kid....." he doesn't get to finish his thought before Dean interrupts.

"He's twelve.....not two, man. I don't mind sharing with him. He's puny....he won't take up too much space in here." Dean is already defending and ready to fight for the kid.

Sonny takes a moment to think it over. Having the two boys share the room is actually a better solution. While he knows Dean would fit in out in the bunk house, he hadn't really been comfortable with letting him stay out of his sight. This would enable him to keep the teen in the house where he has a better eye on things.

"Sam, you sure about this? "

The boy is already shaking his head yes. "I trust De, he won't hurt me."

_Well, fuck. Can't argue with that logic. Poor kid's had it rough. If he trusts the teen then he's willing to allow it._ "Alright, if you're sure Sam. All you have to do is say the word and I'll make other arrangements." He sees Sam nod in agreement. "Well, now that that's settled. Sam you need your medicine and Dean has kitchen duty." He watches as Dean gently untangles the comforter from around them before climbing out of bed. He's in a pair of sweats but no socks. Sonny watches as the teen ignores his own needs and instead helps Sam maneuver off the bed before helping the wobbly boy into the bathroom. A moment later Dean leaves the kid to do what he needs to before getting his socks on.

As soon as the bathroom door opens, Dean is there to pick up Sam. "Hang on Tiger, we're heading downstairs to make dinner. You like to cook? I hope so, you're my souse chef now, bitch."

"I can make my own lunches.......you.....you, jerk!"

Dean laughed, "Good one Sammy.....alright, lets go feed the animals in this joint."

Sonny followed the boys down the stairs and watched as Dean gently lowered Sam onto one of the kitchen stools near the center counter. He stayed for a few minutes as Dean showed the pre-teen how he wanted the vegetables for the salad sliced. Then the teen started chopping the meat and vegetables for the stir-fry he was cooking for dinner. Sonny supervised for a few more minutes before going into his office to get Sam's medication out of the lock box before he returned to the kitchen to give the boy his nightly medications. He had a real good feeling about having Sam here now. Dean had finally found his purpose. The fates were smiling on them tonight.


	3. Judgment Day

Chapter Three

**_Judgment Day_ **

_Six months later at Sonny's_

Sam and Dean have become inseparable over the past few months. At first, Lucas had taken great delight in giving Dean grief about his new 'boyfriend' but a broken nose and fractured cheek had put a quick stop to the taunts. In all the time that Dean had been at Sonny's he had never once resorted to hitting anyone nor had he lost his temper. Dean took everything Lucas and his crew of minions threw at him without a complaint but God help you if you messed with Sam. Then there was no predicting what Dean would do. It quickly became very apparent that Sam's health and happiness were all that Dean was worried about.

Sonny had also noticed Sam's influence on Dean's life over the past few months. The younger boy had encouraged his 'brother' to go out for the wrestling team. So Dean did and then the kid went on to win the state championship last week. There are now several of Dean's trophies and awards lining the wall to their bedroom along side of Sam's academic certificates and trophies. The kid was a natural athlete. Sam had excelled at soccer, track and swimming once he had recovered from his injuries. He still had to take medications to deal with the lingering side affects of the serious concussion that he had gotten due to the beating. The severe injures had caused Sam to suffer from migraines and headaches or the occasional seizure but usually the kid was fine. Dean made sure of it. As soon as Sam showed any sign of feeling ill, Dean was there to help.

The other thing that happened with Sam's slow return to health was the kid's sudden growth spur. The younger teenager finally looked his age at four foot two inches tall. He was still shorter then Dean's five foot ten inches but that didn't matter. The kid had grown nearly seven inches in the six months he had been there.

The other good news had been Lucas had aged out of the program last month. Sonny usually liked to have a small celebration when one of his boys completes the program but Lucas had never really tried to fit in and neither had he worked to hard at improving his situation. It had killed him to see Lucas waste the second chance he had been granted. Sonny knew that one day he would find out the kid had been killed, was in jail or had died due to his poor choices. But Lucas had turned eighteen, graduated this past spring and was no longer allowed to live inside the house. After Dean's beat down, he had lost face with his minions, so when Sonny offered him a spot in the bunk house the kid had refused. Then Lucas had packed his small amount of possessions (barely two bags worth clothes) and left the property. He hadn't even let Sonny drive him to the bus station.

Life became less complicated after that. Two of Lucas' most loyal followers quickly switched sides once their 'evil master' had left them without a backward glance. They soon learned that Lucas could have stayed around until they too had aged out of the program. When the time came, Sonny hoped that Dean would choose to stay at the farm. He was even willing to let the boys keep their room inside the house for how ever long they chose to stay.

Sonny was aware that Dean's biological father was due to be released from jail within the next few months but he was already ahead of that. Sheriff Brown had taken a liking to Sam and once the two men realized how codependent the two boys had become, Brown had offered to help Sonny to adopt both boys. It wasn't going to be easy. Sonny had a record, no wife and ran the home but Sheriff Brown had connections within the community. Plus, he had watched Sam come out of his shell thanks to Dean. Now the kid was thriving, outgoing and willing to trust (if Dean trusted them too).

They had a long road ahead of them, but with the Sheriff's help Sonny was confident he would be granted custody of the boys. What he hadn't counted on was one vindictive CPS officer named Mrs. Hale. That bitch had it out for Sam. As soon as she was informed of Sonny's petition to adopt the boy she tried to remove him from his house. She argued in court that Sam didn't belong there and had somehow been misplaced. She stated that the boy needed a stable environment without all the evil elements the vigilantly boys represented. When the judge didn't accept that argument, she went on to attack Sonny's character and history. Unfortunately for her, Sonny had the backing of not only the county's sheriff but also the town's mayor and the states governor. Both government officials had praised the former convict for his successfully run home to re-educate and reform first time offenders.

The family court judge had spoken privately with Sam about what he wanted. The boy had wanted to go back home to live with his best friend Andy and his family but he refused to leave his new brother behind. He had to chose between them. Sam had cried when the kind judge had told him that Andy's parents had been trying to adopt him for the past two years. She had been contacted by their attorney and they still wanted to bring Sam home.

Sam asked if they wanted Dean too because he couldn't leave him behind. Dean was safe and he was his family too. The family judge said she would call and ask if they wanted to adopt both boys. When they left the judges chambers, a three day recess was called while the judge reviewed the materials. She set a new court date before dismissing everyone for the weekend.

_Monday morning, Eight o'clock in the morning, Judge's chambers_

Family court judge, the Honorable Ellen Harvelle had reviewed the material and was ready to give her judgment in the custody hearing of Samuel Campbell and Dean Winchester. The case should have been fairly simple. Both boys were remanded to the custody of the state and not one but two families were willing to offer up a good home for each boy. In Sam's case, he should have been placed immediately with the neighbor's family when it became apparent they wanted and were willing to raise the boy when his entire family had refused to take him in. As for Dean, Sonny had a reputation for setting misplaced youth upon the straight and narrow path. Not only that, he had the backing of some very powerful members of the community.

The problem seemed to be two fold. First, the boys needed to be placed together. It had become painfully obvious that they were completely dependent upon each other. Poor little Sam had broken down and become hysterical at the mere thought of being separated permanently from Dean. She needed to find a way to keep them together. So, allowing Sonny custody would seem to be the logical solution. Then there was the issue with the couple that had first wanted to raise Sam. Their lawyer had kept her ear to the wall for any hint about the location of the boy. They still wanted him to be their son and had been very persistent in their arguments and their displeasure at having been denied for well over two years. Especially, after they learned of the abuse Sam had suffered as a result of Mrs. Hale's placement.

That was the second and biggest of Judge Harvelle's issues---- CPS officer Hale. What the hell had that stupid woman been thinking? Sam had a perfectly safe alternative and she insisted on putting that beautiful child in the hands of that well documented but yet unprosecuted abusive family. Not one child had been left unaffected while within their care and yet, that bitch deliberately placed Sam at that house. She had sent that poor, orphaned child to hell in a hand basket. The only question was why....what was in it for her?

Ellen spent the days searching before her fabulous little protégé (okay, the kid was a first class hacker but she had given Jo the option to work for her) had found the real reason why Mrs. Hale had done what she did. The bitch was getting paid to make children disappear. That major douche bag was selling orphaned and unwanted offspring to sex traffickers for profit. Ellen had Jo make the information 'findable' by the FBI and prayed that bitch was arrested soon. Jo had been more then happy to do as her adopted mother had asked.

So with that little piece of information tucked into the back of her mind, Ellen had to decide what to do about these two intertwined boys. It was apparent that they needed to stay together. That much had been apparent when she saw the panic on Dean's face at the mere thought of being separated from Sam. Both boys had constantly referred to each other as 'my brother'. That had been the ultimate factor in helping her decide the boy's fates.

Now she just had to finish donning her robes and get her ass out to her bench to inform the anxious boys what her decision had been.

_Nine o'clock, courtroom 3B, Judge Ellen Harvelle presiding_

"Good morning everyone, please be seated. Bailiff, have you taken roll call?"

"Yes your honor. All parties are present and accountable in all five cases this morning." says the officer of the court as he hands over the list of people awaiting her decisions in their court cases.

Ellen takes the list and reviews it as the people in the galley wait to see who she'll call on first. She notices that one party in particular have called to say they were stuck in traffic but should be there within the hour. Ellen pushed that case until last so that the family could arrive in time. She then numbered the cases in the order in which she would pass judgment before handing the sheet back to the bailiff. He then proceeded to direct the families on who was to stay and who was to go back to the waiting area for now.

Nearly two hours passed before Sonny and the boys were called into the courtroom. Sam and Dean were to nervous to pay much attention to the people sitting in the benches within the court. Instead they took their seats at the table on the right, next to where Sonny's lawyer was sitting. Sonny did look around and noticed several people in the courtroom, most in suits or pantsuits, sitting in the galley. He spotted Sheriff Brown standing next to the bailiff. Brown gave a short nod to Sonny before looking over to Sam and Dean. The older teen had a hand at the base of the younger boy's neck trying to ease his tension. Poor Sam looked anxious and pale. He kept rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sonny was afraid that the younger boy was about to suffer from a major migraine soon if things didn't go the way he hoped it would. He could tell that Dean must have noticed it too because he has seen him ease Sam's headaches before by gently rubbing the base of his skull like he is currently doing.

Sonny gets to the table just as the bailiff comes over to swear in all the parties before the judge starts their proceedings. At this point its just a formality since nobody actually expects to give any testimony today. Then Judge Harvelle starts to speak.

"This petition for custody turned out to be one fine kettle of fish. I almost postponed today's hearing to do more research into the file but in the end I feel that I was able to come to a reasonable solution to the situation."

There's something about the wording the judge uses that immediately sets Dean's teeth on edge. He's terrified that he's going to be separated from Sam and he can't allow that to happen. If it does then he will do whatever it takes to get his brother back as soon as possible. He's willing to risk going to jail if it means keeping Sammy safe. Shit he can tell the kid is on the verge of having his head explode because he's so freaked out about what's going to happen. He spent the last few days trying to convince Sam that they will be allowed to stay together. After all, they're brothers now.

The sound of the Judge's gravelly voice drew everyone's attention as she continued to explain her reasons behind her decision.

"I have to admit that I was a bit baffled when I discovered that there had been a perfectly acceptable home in which Sam could have been placed into immediately after the passing of his biological parents. It made no sense to me why the minor child was removed and remanded into the custody of the state when the couple had expressed a desire to adopt the orphaned minor, Samuel Campbell. But perhaps that was because fate had stepped in so that Sam and Dean could be brought together."

"It has become very obvious to me that Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell need to be placed into the same home environment. There was no way I could justify separating these boys when they have formed such a deep devotion to each other. I honestly lost track of how many times they referred to the other as 'my brother' when I had the opportunity to talk to each boy in my chambers. It became painfully clear that separation was not an option."

Dean felt that a the bus that had been sitting on his chest has finally moved off of him. He wasn't going to be separated from Sam. "You hear that Sammy, the lady judge said we will be staying together." His baby brother doesn't answer him but Dean can feel the tension slowly leaking out of Sam's body as he continues to gently massage his neck. Both boys turn their attention back to the judge as she once again starts to speak.

"Then there was the other problem that presented itself. I had not one but two petitions for adoption for Mr. Campbell. Usually in situations like his, this court is charged with deciding if the petitioner for custody or in some cases which parent would be the better placement for a minor child. But in this case, neither party had any parental or familia connection to the minor in question. Once again it baffled me as to why Sam hadn't already been placed somewhere when he was so obviously wanted and loved."

Ellen could see that the younger teen seemed to be suffering from so type of ailment. The boy was pale and shaky. He kept rubbing at his temple and she could see Dean trying to ease his discomfort by rubbing his neck. She hated to stall but the other party who had asked to adopt Sam were not yet in her courtroom so she was stalling for time. Just as she was about to continue on with some bullshit line, the door to her courtroom opened and a couple, a teenager and an over paid suit entered. She recognized the couple from the pictures that Jo had pulled out of cyber space--it had been taken at some soccer game and Sam had been in it. The couple often updated their page with pictures from when Sam had lived with them. That fact alone had finalized her decision.

"So with that said, it is this courts judgment that the minors, Samuel Campbell and Dean Winchester are hereby given into the custody of their new parents, Bobby and Jody Singer. Boys, I do believe your parents have finally arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Singer, please come forward."

Sam spun around in his chair so fast as he stood up that the heavy wooden piece of furniture fell over sideways with a loud clunk.

"SAM!!!" he could hardly believe it, Andy was here too and running towards him as he yelled his name. Both boys crashed into each other before falling onto the floor. They were laughing and crying while trying to talk over each other.

Dean was besides himself. He had no idea what to do as he watched his brother and the black haired, blue eye boy rolling on the floor between the tables.

A tall, bearded man in a dark navy suit approached his side. Dean stood up as he came closer. "Hello son, my name's Bobby Singer and this here is my wife Jody. The boy rolling on the floor over there with ya brother is our son Andy. Jody and I are absolutely overjoyed to welcome you into our family. We just couldn't see taking in Sammy without the person who has kept him safe the past few months. We had been trying to get a court to grant us custody since we found out his parents had been murdered."

That was when Dean noticed the pretty dark haired woman whom Mr. Singer had introduced has his wife was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Then she opened her arms to him. Half a step later, Dean found himself being given a hug for the first time since he lost his baby brother nearly ten years ago (excluding Sammy hugs, of course). Mrs. Singer was telling him how happy she was to be gaining not one, but two sons today before complaining about how annoying happy tears were. Then Dean could feel Mr. Singer's hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. Within a few minutes, Sammy had wormed his way into the hug and Andy came over to complete the family love fest. Dean couldn't believe that the Singer's had agreed to adopt him too. He had been positive that he was going to be separated from Sammy.

A discrete cough could be heard coming from the bench. Judge Harvelle had to wipe away tears from her eyes as she witnessed the Singers loving acceptance of Dean and Sam into their family unit. God she hated when she turned into a leaky spigot but she'd have to be dead not to be affected by the truly beautiful sight before her. Even the court stenographer was trying to discretely wipe away a few tears from her eyes.

"Alright everyone, if we could finish with the business at hand."

Of course that was when Mrs. Hale decided to start screaming about how the Singers were not an appropriate placement for either boy before yelling that she objected to the judge's ruling.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Hale. Don't think I've forgotten about you. You went out of your way to prevent a perfectly good family from adopting Samuel Campbell nearly three years ago. You my dear have a lot of explaining to do. Gentlemen, get that nasty woman out of my courtroom." It was then that the newly formed family realized that several of the people in suits were sporting badges that stated that they were FBI agents. Mrs. Hale was read her Miranda rights and escorted kicking and screaming out of the room.

Stunned silence followed in the wake of what had just happened.

"Good riddance." Ellen swiped her hands together as if dusting dirt off of them. "Sorry about all the theatrics folks but that woman won't be hurting anyone else ever again. It seems the FBI had gotten some information that proved that _that woman_ had been selling orphaned or abandoned children for profit. I hope she rots in a deep dark pit somewhere for what she had been accused of doing."

"Now, as for Mr. Sonny Peterson's request to adopt both boys. Sir I need you to understand that I did not give custody of the both minors to the Singer family because of your history or for your choice of career. In fact, I admire your dedication to helping and assisting so many troubled young men. No sir, it was Sam who expressed a desire to be reunited with his best friend Andy and his family, along with this court being contacted by the Singer's attorney that added weight to my granting them custody. But the one thing that absolutely tipped the scale in their favor was the fact that both Mr. and Mrs. Singer's social media pages were filled with family photos that included a much younger Sam as part of their family. That showed me how much they still loved the boy and lead me to believe that they would provide a stable loving home. The fact that they also asked about adopting Dean simply because Sam had expressed a desire to live with his new brother had solidified my decision. Otherwise, I would have gladly granted your request sir. Please understand that this was not an easy choice to make. Both you and the Singers have many advantages to offer these boys. It is my hope that you will find a way to still be involved in their lives."

"Excuse me your honor, if I may?" asked Bobby. Ellen granted him permission to speak. "Thank you. The misses and I talked about this almost constantly over the past few days." turning to Sonny, Bobby extends his hand and Sonny takes it to shake. "Sir, we would be honored if you would now consider yourself has part of our family also. It's my understanding that you've done one hell of a job keeping our boys safe and we cannot ever thank you enough for that. The past year you've had to help Sammy to heal and as I understand it, Dean's real father wasn't exactly father of the year material." Dean just snorts at this from where he sits with both his younger brothers on either side of him. "Any way, like I said. It turns out we don't live all that far away and would love to be able to spend some time getting to know you."

Sonny is floored by the offer. It was more then he had expected once he had heard the judge's decision. He may not get to finishing raising them but he could still be a part of their lives. It was the best possible outcome with the exception of having been granted full custody. He'd be a fool not to take the olive branch being offered. "I'd love to stay in touch with the boys. Dean has been nothing but a model for the younger boys to look up to and Sam has been the little brother nobody realized they needed. Thank you sir, and may I just add. If and when you have the time, there's a certain '67 Impala that needs to be vacated from my back barn. It rightfully belongs to Dean."

Dean startled everyone when he jumped up, shouted , "My Baby...you sonovabitch, you've had her all this time!" before encasing Sonny in a bear hug. He had yelled so loud, that he had startled the bailiffs into reaching for their guns before they realized there was no emanate danger in the courtroom.

Bobby and Jody just laughed at their newest son's antics and Ellen didn't have the heart to correct the younger man for cussing in her courtroom. She's be jumping for joy too if someone just gave her a classic muscle car.

"Well, I don't think that's going to be a problem seeing as I own a string of auto body shops across three states. See I started out as a mechanic and worked my ass off building my own business. Ever hear of _B + J's Save & Salvage_? Those would be mine, the business I own and operate with my lovely wife. It'll be no problem getting Dean's car fixed up and driveable again." and with that both men once again shook hands before pulling each other into a one armed hug, complete with manly pats on the back.

"Excellent, then I pronounce this case closed. Congratulation to the newly formed family."


	4. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_ **

_a year and a half later, Dean's graduation from high school_

Newly graduated Dean Singer couldn't believe how crazy his life had turned out. Its been eighteen months since that fateful day in court that gave him and Sammy a stable home. Now here he is, graduating from high school in the top ten percent in his class with a full scholarship to attend Texas A & U in the fall for wrestling and baseball. He plans on studying sports medicine so he can become a physical therapist. He had really liked the people at the rehab center they had gone to after Sammy had gotten his walking cast off and had to strengthen his weakened ankle joint through a series of exercises. It had really sunk in that he could do some good in the world and not wind up a drunken drifter like his old man had become after his mother's death.

His Baby had finally been completely restored and he couldn't wait to drive her down to his new school in two months. The hardest part of all of this was going to be leaving his two younger brothers behind but he trusted Andy to keep Sam safe. Andrew had proven to be just as protective of their youngest brother Sam. Dean knew he'd be okay. After all, the kid was a fucken genius in his own right and a very popular jock. Who knew nerdy jocks would be all the rage?

Judge Harvelle had also somehow become part of their strange little extended family. Bobby had once told him "Boy, family don't end in blood. Family is the folks that you keep, who love ya no matter what or who you are or where ya came from. That's family."

Sonny was also a regular visitor or vice versa. He never let out their old room at the farm and all three Singer boys would often share the space when they would stay over. Sonny had replaced the old queen bed with a queen/full bunk bed set. Sam and Dean would share the bottom and Andy took the top.

And as for Mrs. Hale......well lets just say you reap what you sow and that bitch got sent up state for forty years to life without any possibility for parole. They wouldn't be bothered by her again. Nor would they have to worry about John Winchester since the drunken old fool had managed to piss off the wrong person and had found himself on the pointy end of a homemade knife one frigid winter morning. 

Yep, he and Sam had been given first class tickets to hell and they managed to exchange them in for a better life. No way he was ever going to allow himself or Sammy to be in that to situation again.

Hell can deliver itself into the pit in its own fucken hand basket. It wasn't getting the Singer brothers.

The end.


End file.
